Blundergat
The Blundergat is a new Wonder Weapon featured in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II zombies map Mob of the Dead. It is based on civil war-era weaponry, consisting of ideas from the both the and . Normally, it acts like a single-shot break action shotgun, but when upgraded, it becomes The Sweeper, with a 2 round magazine and 120 ammo in reserve. Suprisingly, the Blundergat has low recoil, despite its multiple cannon-like barrels. When combined with the Acid Gat Kit, it becomes the Acid Gat. It has an automatic 3-round magazine. When a zombie is shot while in its upgraded form, they will be stuck with an acid infused round which explodes soon after. When Pack-A-Punched, it becomes the Vitrolic Withering which makes the acid shots attract zombies similarly to the upgraded Crossbow and Monkey Bomb. The Vitriolic Withering starts to make crawlers at around rounds 20 to 23. There are 2 ways of obtaining the gun, one being from the Mystery Box, and the other from finding 5 hidden skulls throughout the map. These can be obtained by throwing the Hell's Retriever at the skulls, and from that point proceeding to the Warden's Office where a Blundergat will spawn on his desk. This method allows 2 players to obtain the Blundergat at the same time. This can also allow one player to have both the Blundergat/The Sweeper and the Acid Gat/Vitriolic Withering at one time. Gallery Blundergat Reload BOII.png|Reloading the Blundergat. Blundergat PaP First Person BOII.png|Shooting the Acidgat Blundergat PaP Reload BOII.png|Reloading Blundergat Menu Icon BOII.png Trivia *This is the first Wonder Weapon introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops II that can be Pack-a-Punched. Moreover, this is the first Wonder Weapon in the series that can be upgraded into 3 different weapons. *This is the third wonder weapon in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''that does not need to be built, the first being the Ray Gun and the second being the Monkey Bomb. *The Blundergat is, so far, the only weapon in Zombies that changes its model when upgraded without adding any attachments. *The Blundergat shoots 7 shells in a horizontal line. With Double Tap, this increases to 14, as long as it is a hipfire. *The Acidgat is required to get the Golden Spork. *The Blundergat can be obtained from the Mystery Box by more than one player if any player that already has it is in the Afterlife.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1sv6d2EOPes *The Acidgat is the first Wonder Weapon that fires in bursts. *The Blundergat is the first, and so far only, non-explosive weapon in Zombies that can create crawlers. *When it becomes the Acidgat/Vitrolic Withering, It will have a green glow on the gun. *This is the first Wonder Weapon to fire bullets instead of unique rounds. *The weapon has a unique Hellhound's head on the top of it, who's eyes will flicker when the weapon is Pack-a-Punched. *The Sweeper has a Dragon Head with red eyes on it, whislt the Vitriolic Withering has a Dragon Head with green eyes. References Category:Wonder Weapons